NaiveNeurotic
Summary - Prospit= - God Tier Hood= - God Tier Hood Down= }} |-|Robe= |caption = |aka = |title = Mage of Rage |age = April 9th |screenname = naiveNeurotic |style = When first approaching new people online, is very formal, cheerful, supportive and kind. Uses emotes such as 0^0 ^u^ 0.0 and a large amount more. Once more familiar with a person typing can become very varied and most formality is dropped. Typing can sometimes show mood, such as short, curt responses when angry, or brief and lethargic seeming words followed by triple dots when depressed. Letters may be extended and random words exclaimed. Many more variations in type style and says meep a lot. In person is horribly shy and speaks in a barely audible, nervous tone. If grows accustomed to someone, will also grow into a more varied, spastic and derpy pattern of actions and speech. Really dislikes inappropriate and crude language and has to be in a HORRIBLE mood to ever use any while speaking. |zodiac = |specibus = iron/(violin) bowkind (occasionally flick kind) |modus = Melodickind |relations = Un momento, per favore. 0u0? |home = Nella sua casa. 0_0 |planet = Land of Notably Enjoyable Sweets and Mood |like = J-pop, anime/manga, Vocaloid, cuteness, pajamas, video games, cat ears, MLP:FIM, being pestered |hate = Feeling alone, being afraid, physical contact, being wrong, being subject to anger, the dark }} Kelly is a bit of a, well, as her screen name may suggest, neurotic. Her personality is a bit unstable in a way that can leave her unbearably depressed or overly eccentric and hyper, along with having both hostile and warm thoughts towards one thing in the same moment. It isn't uncommon of her to fight herself to acknowledge understanding and good over the negative ideas and suspicion she always conjures. Sometimes people are charmed by a playful and easy-going girl, while at others even being in the same room as another person can cause Kelly to experience anxious feelings and become rather unapproachable. She almost constantly holds frightened thoughts in her mind for no apparent reason whatsoever, and is easily enraged. Despite having so many fluctuating emotions she actually manages to keep a reign on this anger, and feels inclined to cheer up those who may be upset themselves. Holding eye contact or even people looking at her may also cause her to become uncomfortable. It is much easier for her to deal with those who she does not know as well, as those who manage to establish a relationship with her may be subject to her timid nature or "tsundere-ness" when dealing with feelings. If the person is terribly upset though, Kelly will feel compelled to respond tenderly, as she has a large amount of empathy and a need to, honestly, feel needed and be useful to someone else. However, she will most likely just keep any cheesy and heartfelt words of encouragement and kindness to herself. When negative emotions such as anger are directed at her, she is very affected, feeling panicked and depressed. Actions such as yelling or demanding things can send her into a stuttering silence, or cause flinching and, begrudgingly, crying. The way people interact with her and the environment also have a large impact on Kelly. She's actually very easy to manipulate or trick, whether due to her naiveté, lack of social skills, or loneliness. It may also be to do her fear of drawing negative attention and feelings towards herself, such as angering or disappointing others. However, if she ever does feel like or find that someone has betrayed or abandoned her, it is very unlikely she will ever forgive them, no matter how many times she tries to reason with herself to just let things go. Her mind is also very fragile, and easily broken. When things go wrong or are depressing to her, such as being ignored and left alone for extended times, or messing up, she may turn to various different extremes of her personality. Aside from all of her negative traits, Kelly tends to be an enthusiastic person. She loves dream like scenarios and fantasy, losing herself in daydreams she wishes were real. Her mind is rather creative, and she loves to bring to life that which can both entertain and impress others. No matter how far she goes she will always desire more improvement upon herself. For her chums she likes to think that she could do anything to make them smile, although again her "tsundere-ness" usually sends her puffing out her cheeks and acting coy before she can even muster the courage to be as thoughtful as she would like to be. Instead of emotional connection, she'll rely more on fun and random silly actions to make others laugh and hold friendships together. Also, despite her more mature appearance, Kelly adores cute things and really wishes that someone else could find her endearing. No one may think that she, being as prude and somewhat cold as she is, would ever want to keep a relationship. It is another dream of Kelly's that she can one day be the most important and loved person in someone else's life and frequently imagines such scenarios. Thinking these things she feels bad and believes her thoughts to be selfish ideas she doesn't deserve. But she really just can't help herself. Examine Room Your name is KELLY. For some reason your last name is being withheld by a procession of question marks. It seems kind of STUPID, actually. Oh well, maybe one day we’ll find out this apparently extremely covert surname. You have a wide array of INTERESTS due to the fact you always have AMPLE AMOUNTS OF FREE TIME. To entertain yourself you have taken up many MUSICAL ARTS, such as playing the GUITAR, PIANO and SINGING, although you are too TIMID to perform any of them in front of PEOPLE. VIOLIN is the newest addition to your symphonic collection, although it can hardly be called such since you are nothing but MEDIOCRE in everything you do. At least that’s what you tell yourself, as you tend to be a bit SELF-DESTRUCTIVE and NEGATIVE. Aside from that, you really enjoy DRAWING and WRITING CREATIVELY, which your general sense of FEAR and PERFECTIONISM also inhibits you from sharing. However, since you always SPREAD YOURSELF SO THIN, you tend to ACCOMPLISH VERY FEW OF YOUR GOALS. In fact, most of the time you accidentally spend all day procrastinating on your LAPTOP. Even worse is that you obligate to do the same actions on it over and over again since you are PRONE to somehow downloading VIRUSES if you stray along the inter-webs, which would, and has made your FATHER quite RANCOROUS. You also have an ENTHUSIASTIC INFATUATION with VIDEO GAMES and ANIME since you can at least PRETEND you’re A PART OF the ADVENTURE and EXCITEMENT that you DESIRE. Plus, you just find them ENJOYABLE in general. Other than that, you have a bit of a CONFLICTING PERSONALITY, a HABIT of being MOODY, a small amount of ANXIETY issues, with a TENDENCY TO HYPERVENTILATE during any type of FREAK OUT, occasional FOOT CRAMPS and an ADDICTION to COCA-COLA. Hee hee, were you being negative? Sometimes you don’t even realize! You’ll have to apologize, you don’t talk to that many people so no one calls you out on you dour demeanor that often. Really you’re not ALL THAT BAD though. In fact, you’re actually somewhat of a NATURAL at most things you try, EXCITABLE, PLAYFUL, CARING um…a bit QUIRKY? You’re certain you have more good qualities than that, but you can’t think of anymore right now. They'll probably turn up later, though! And you’re not even sure if ‘QUIRKY’ is even something considered positive, although you have been labeled such numerous times. Oh well, you're not really bothered. You'll just retain your habit of being mildly AIR-HEADED. Oh, are you rambling? Sorry, you’re just excited to be in someone else’s presence. Anyway, the point is that you can be smiley. See? But all this excitement is making your head feel A BIT FUZZY! WaHAhAha~! ............... .....sigh..... You just have to stay calm, right? Nyeheheh~ Random Facts *Kelly is short (just under five foot) *Her text color is hex code: #A48677 0^0 Hello. ^u^ If anyone has any questions about this character, I would really be more than happy to help you out! Category:Human Category:NaiveNeurotic Category:Female